Standing Alone
by LucidRush
Summary: Sasuke takes Naruto with him after the fight at The Valley Of The End. How will the future change due to this action? Rated M for language, future lemons, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Okay, here's the first chapter of the rewritten Standing Alone. Enjoy my readers, if any of you are still out there.

* * *

Chapter 1: Altered Destiny

"It's already too late Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed Naruto midair. He clenched his arms around Naruto's waist and wrapped his legs around his neck securing him in place as they dropped.

"**Hyabusa Otoshi**!" Sasuke slammed Naruto head first into the ground. Sasuke rolled away and a few seconds later Naruto dropped to the ground. His body rolled into the water, floating until it reached a few meters into the center of the valley. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, silently regretting what he had done to the only person he considered a friend.

He laid on the ground for moment before he felt a heavy presence in the air, the sky and water had stilled. 'Like the calm before a storm.' Sasuke thought grimly.

"**My pitiful container seems to have fallen.**" The Kyuubi smirked as it saw Naruto laying face up in the murky, shallow water of his mindscape. "**We won't die today kit.**" Kyuubi grinned evilly before red chakra erupted from Kyuubi's cage, it encircled Naruto, before flowing into him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt pressure grip his chest. He struggled to breath as it increased. "What…the…hell…" Sasuke grunted, looking up and into the blood red eyes of Naruto. Sasuke couldn't form a single thought before he was sent flying by a kick to the stomach. He skidded across the ground before hitting the bottom of the cliff, forming a small crater.

Sasuke fell to the ground writhing in pain as Naruto stalked towards him, red chakra enveloping his body. Sasuke couldn't move as he saw his best friend walk slowly towards him. The thing that scared Sasuke the most was his eyes, the deep blood red slashed by a black slit down the center.

Sasuke scrambled to his feet and began forming hand seals. Naruto rushed forward, ready to strike Sasuke with his new claws. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**!" Sasuke breathed out a large fireball that sped towards Naruto. The ball of flame exploded on impact with the blonde, but as the smoke cleared Naruto was still standing, seemingly untouched.

The only visible damage was to Naruto's jumpsuit, the jacket had burned off leaving Naruto clad in a charred black muscle shirt and his torn orange pants. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto standing unharmed. 'Damn, what the hell is he?!' Sasuke suddenly felt the air rush from his body as Naruto slammed his right fist into his gut. He then backflipped and kicked Sasuke into the air. Naruto jumped and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He started to spin and he threw Sasuke downward. He hit the water and quickly sank below the surface.

'Where the hell did he get this kind of power?' Sasuke thought as he swam deeper into the water. He could see Naruto standing on the surface of the water, waiting for him to make a move. 'I need a distraction.' He looked around and finally spotted what he needed.

Naruto looked around, he could feel that Sasuke was up to something. Sasuke blasted out of the water flying through hand seals. "**Katon: Housenka no jutsu**!" He blasted over a dozen small fireballs out of his mouth, all directed at Naruto. Naruto took a defensive stance as the fireballs grew closer, the all hit their mark. Naruto grunted in pain as he looked down at his now burned arms.

The fireballs had hidden Shuriken. They were now embedded into his flesh as white hot pieces of metal. He quickly ripped them out of his arms and threw them back at Sasuke, only for him to explode in a hiss of steam. "A **Mizu Bunshin**." Naruto was instantly alert as he felt Sasuke above him. He looked up in time to see Sasuke's foot slam into his face, sending him crashing below the water.

Sasuke flashed through more hand seals and placed the tips of the first two fingers on his right hand onto the surface of the water.

"**Hyourou no jutsu**!" The surface of the lake erupted in ice that consumed all of the water it could. Sasuke now stood atop the frozen lake, concentrating to find Naruto's chakra signature again. His eyes shot open and he jumped away in time, the place he was just standing erupting in a storm of ice shards and a swirl of chakra.

The blonde burst from the water and landed atop the ice. His eyes were back to their shade of cerulean blue, but Sasuke could still feel the menacing aura from before.

"Sas…uke….teme!" Naruto half gasped, half shouted. Sasuke jumped back another ten feet, while Naruto held his arm to his side, gathering his chakra. Sasuke flashed through three hand signs, before gripping his wrist. A ball of chakra started to swirl in Naruto's hand, while electricity arced and crackled in his palm, both the attacks violently flared. Sasuke and Naruto ran towards each other as fast as they could, thrusting their attacks forward.

"**Rasengan**!"

"**Chidori**!" The attacks collided and the backlash blasted Naruto and Sasuke away from each other. Naruto and Sasuke both screamed in pain as they landed. An icicle had pierced both boys when they hit the icy ground they now stood upon.

One icicle had bitten deeply into Naruto's side, while another had pierced Sasuke from his shoulder blade out of the top of his shoulder. Naruto gripped the icy spear and ripped it out of his side, spilling his blood, staining the ice red. He grunted as he shakily stood, gripping his side.

Sasuke slowly pulled himself up and off the icicle, his blood forming a small pool, which turned the icicle a sickening crimson. He also stood slowly, one hand closed over his wound. "Sasuke, I will bring you back." Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, you know that I need this power, I don't want to leave, I need to." Naruto just glared at him. "Be that way Naruto, I will beat you."

Sasuke charged forward, his curse seal flared before glowing flame markings wound themselves over his body before becoming solid black. He jumped and thrust his foot forward. Naruto caught is kick and twisted, throwing Sasuke to the side, and into a wall of ice.

Naruto formed a cross-shaped hand seal before two clones popped into existence. All three Naruto's flared with orange-red chakra before charging forward. The clones grabbed Sasuke's wrists, and with all their strength slammed him into the wall of ice, which exploded in a shower of crystal shards.

Naruto jumped between the clones and kicked Sasuke into the air. Naruto's clones then threw Naruto into the air above Sasuke, where he created another clone. He used this clone as a launching pad and shot down towards Sasuke. He formed a **Rasengan** and slammed it into Sasuke's stomach, propelling Sasuke down towards the frozen lake. "**Kitsune Rendan**!" Sasuke slammed into a thin layer of ice and into the water beneath it.

'I-I can't breath.' Though Sasuke as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he realized where he was. Looking up, he spotted Naruto's form crouched on the ice. 'He's exhausted, now's my chance!' The black markings grew wider until they connected, leaving his skin a sickly tan color, as well as a black cross across the center of his face. His hair grew longer and the whites of his eyes turned black. The most disturbing feature was the pair of hand-like wings that grew out of his back, destroying the tattered remains of his shirt.

'This ends it' Sasuke thought as he shot to the surface.

Naruto crouched on the ice, his exhaustion getting the better of him. "Ugh, my body won't move." The ice around him started to crack. Naruto's eyes widened. "N-no…way."

Sasuke erupt from the ice beneath Naruto slamming his fist into Naruto's solar plexus, throwing him into the air. Sasuke flew up after him, slamming his foot into the blonde's back launching him downwards. Naruto hit the ground with a dull thud. He lay still for a few seconds before trying to get back up. "Naruto, this is the end of our fight." Sasuke's palm shot forward and struck Naruto in the back of the neck, knocking him back to the ground and leaving him unconscious.

Sasuke sighed and released his level two form, before falling to his knees. He looked down at the unconscious form of his best friend and then back in the direction of Konoha.

'I've seen how he's treated, it won't do any good to send him back to the village.' With a sigh he slowly picked Naruto up and rummage through his equipment pouch. Sasuke found and swallowed a soldier pill before placing Naruto on his back.

He slowly made his way out of the valley and to the forest that marked the beginning of the rice country. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and pinned both his and Naruto's headbands to a tree before setting off at a slow pace to Otogakure.

* * *

Kakashi and Pakkun landed on a rocky outcrop on one side of the Valley of the End. He was rooted to the spot as he saw the destruction laid out before him. The entire lake was frozen, the walls of the valley were cracked, smoke rose from some spots, no doubt due to Katon jutsu, and as he focused on the ice he spotted small red stains on the ice. Blood is what Kakashi concluded.

"Let's get down there Pakkun." The small pug nodded and they both jumped down to investigate the area.

For more than an hour, Kakashi searched the area but found no trace of Naruto or Sasuke besides the battlefield they left behind.

"Pakkun, can you catch their scent?" The small pug sniffed around for a few minutes before responding. "Kakashi, their scents both lead towards the forest." Nodding Kakashi ran to the forest area with Pakkun close behind. They arrived a few minutes later, to find what Kakashi had feared.

Both the boys headbands were pinned to a tree, signifying that they were both gone. Kakashi sank to the ground. "I was too late to stop them." Kakashi closed his visible eye before standing up. "You may leave now Pakkun. The pug vanished in a puff of smoke.

'How am I going to explain this to Tsunade-sama and the others?' Kakashi's depression seemed to fade only to be replaced by anger. He removed the headbands from the tree and set off back to Konoha, To the place where he would become the bearer of bad news.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. His entire body ached and he was sore in places he didn't know he had. He looked to his left and he saw dark walls covered with jars that held disgusting creatures, most of which were unrecognizable. When Naruto looked a little to the right he saw Sasuke's face. He finally realized that Sasuke was carrying him.

"Ah, it seems the brat has awoken." Naruto looked forward and into the slit eyes of Orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in disgust and hatred at the snake sennin, wrapped in bandages, only one serpent-like eye showing through his wrappings. "So it wasn't enough to abandon the village but you brought me to hebi-teme as what, a peace offering?" The blonde spat.

Sasuke slowly set the blonde down against a bookshelf, the whiskered boy didn't even look at him.

* * *

**_Alright people, i edited the the last little bit of chapter one and i'm almost done with chapter 2, i apologize to all those who have been waiting so long for chapter 2. _**

**_Review Please._**


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is people, finally chapter 2 of Standing Alone. I'm deeply sorry for the wait and there will never be a wait that long again, i promise. The next chapter should be done within a week and a half.

* * *

Chapter 2: Suffering In Silence

A cool breeze blew through the rice paddies, tall grass waving through the wind as if dancing happily in the midday sun. The day was cloudless, a seemingly perfect day. But none of this perfection reached its tendrils into the depths of Orochimaru's training facility.

Naruto sat in a corner, not taking in any of the disgusting scenery of the prison he was now in. Not a word made it's way into Naruto's ears. It had been silent since Sasuke had set him in this cell hours ago, or was it days, he couldn't remember either way.

Why had this happened? Had he not been strong enough? Of course not, look where he was. These thoughts all ran through his blond head.

With a crack of his neck he looked up, from his corner of the cell he could see utter darkness, for all he knew there were people watching him back.

He set his head back on his knees and closed his eyes, tears wouldn't come any more, he felt like his eyes were dry. He didn't pay attention as the door to his cell was pushed open with a small creak of rusted metal.

Sasuke looked on in pity as his friend sat there. _'I think I'd rather have anything but this sad Naruto.' _

He knelt next to Naruto, his pale skin grabbing Naruto by his dirty orange jacket. "Dobe?" Naruto didn't answer him.

"Fine then, just listen. I brought you here because I've seen what the village has done to you, we both can make out own choices. If you want to go back to the village when my training is over, I'll go with you but not until then. Just think about it."

Sasuke stood up and set a package and a plate of food by the blonde and left, closing and locking the iron prison door before walking out of sight.

When he was sure Sasuke was gone, Naruto quickly crawled his way to the food and bag, wincing with each muscle twitch. He shoved each morsel of food into his mouth, nearly swallowing each bite whole.

He set the plate by the door and turned his attention to the package Sasuke had brought to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Within the deep recesses of the snake Sennin's underground lair, Kabuto knelt in front of his master, trying not to stare at the number of horrific experiments that lined the shelves. The flickering darkness made it hard for him to see his beloved master, but he could still make out the bandages in the shadows.

"Is it wise, sir, to allow the Kyuubi container to live? They might hear about this and we'd have two forces on our doorstep, not just one." There was no answer from the snake-like man for minutes and Kabuto was getting frustrated, sweat lined his brow but he dared not move to wipe it away.

"Naruto-kun will prove useful to me, together with Sasuke, they will be my right hand on the battlefield, my trump card." The bandages on his face twisted a bit, a gesture that Kabuto took as a smirk.

"Don't question my motives again Kabuto-kun, or I will end your pitiful existence." The white-haired teen nodded stiffly. "You may leave now, but be sure to have Kimimaro awake and functioning by tomorrow, he is needed.

"Yes, master." He hurried to his feet and left the dank room before Orochimaru could call him back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pain. At least he was alive, but the pain was just unbearable. Searing pain shot through his lungs again, as if he had inhaled hot ash. With sweat-soaked white hair, Kimimaro tried to overcome the mind numbing pain that wracked his torso.

He was strapped to a cold metal gurney, thick leather straps bonding him to his prison of everlasting torture. Tubes were inserted into his chest, arms, and down his throat. He could barely hear the heart monitor that steadily beeped just a few feet from him. His own groans were drowning that out.

"Ah, still feeling a bit under the weather are we?" Kabuto's sickly fake voice echoed in the sterile white room. Kimimaro just wanted to punch him in the temple. "Good news is, you'll be out of here tomorrow, the bad news is we have to speed up the cleansing process."

Within a few seconds the pain flared to an insane new level, as if he had swallowed molten rock. His scream died around the tubes in his mouth, coming out as only a muffled groan.

"Don't worry, just a few more hours to go." Kimimaro was now passing in and out of consciousness, the bright room fading to black as Kabuto slammed the hospital door shut behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared down at himself. There wasn't enough orange for his tastes but he had to admit that he looked better than he had before. Naruto had quickly donned the clothing in the package Sasuke had left.

He wore a black tank top with a white musical note embroidered on the back, a pair of black cargo pants, his weapon pouch and kunai holster missing from the ensemble, a pair of black Shinobi sandals, and black leather fingerless gloves.

Naruto sighed and plopped himself down in the corner of the cell, closing his eyes and leaning his face against the cool stone wall. What could he do but stay? If he left then Sasuke was gone and he wasn't going to leave his best friend to this place.

Naruto pushed himself back to his feet, each step echoed across the stone building, and within seconds his hands gripped the metal bars that kept him from at least some measure of freedom.

"I know you're watching." He called out, his voice hoarse from misuse. "I've decided that I'm going to stay here with Sasuke and train. Let me out."

As if on there own, the barred door slid open. Orochimaru slowly walked into the small cell, his bandages ruffling a bit as he entered.

"That's a wise choice Naruto-kun. I have a feeling that we'll become closer throughout the duration of your stay." His smile quickly vanished. "However, I cannot have you even thinking about escape."

Orochimaru's fangs seemed to glint in the low light of the prison. "This will only hurt for a while."

Within a fraction of a second, the space behind Naruto's ear exploded in pain. Shouting, he fell backwards and smacked his head against the wall while Orochimaru's neck returned to its proper length, his fangs covered in the blonde's blood.

As the pale man gazed at the spot where he had bitten Naruto, three small marks appeared on his neck in the shape of diamonds.

Orochimaru slowly backed out of the room, sweeping down the wide hall. Kabuto stepped in, after he left, and gathered Naruto's body into his arms.

He ignored the pain of black and purple chakra burning his arms and chest as he carried the Jinchuuriki into a hospital room to rest while the curse mark took root.

"Good luck kid."

* * *

Here it is people, hope you like it. Please review people, i have more than twice as many favs and alerts than reviews, i know you're out there! The next chapter will be here in a few days, until then enjoy this, bask in the glory of it!

Review!!!!!


End file.
